The present invention relates to an arm band, in particular a watch arm band.
Watch arm bands are known for wearing a watch, which are composed of metal, such as steel or gold, of fabric, of leather, and of a combination of these materials. As a rule, these watch arm bands are designed so that their outer appearance is not variable, therefore cannot satisfy changing taste requirements when needed.